As One
by emikaa
Summary: (Takes place after GOTG 2) Peter has lost too much: His mother, his biological father, his adoptive dad, the ravengers who practically raised him, and almost his team as well. Paired with ptsd episodes, and phantom pains, the emotional trauma is too much too handle, but is Eros really as lost to him as he thinks?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfiction (that I've shared at least) so I hope you guys like it! It's going to be multiple chapters- don't worry. This is my take on the events, post-Gaurdians of The Galaxy 2. Enjoy, and like of you'd like!_

It was only once the adrenaline died down, that the total shit storm of events, that had been the past few days, fully sunk in with Peter. Between almost dying, holding a funeral, and repairing his ship, not much time was left for rest, let alone emotional assessment. But it was during his first real night of sleep, about two days after the fight with Egos, that Peter truly felt the backlash.

He and Rocket had finished repairs on the ship, they had laid Yondu to rest in the depths of space, and he had made sure the most demanding of his teammates' wounds had been patched up. He finally had the opportunity to make the drastic mistake of shutting his eyes.

He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, surrendering him to the world of past traumas. It all rushed back to him… That son of a bitch he got to call his father, the loss of the last gift left to him by his mother, the near loss of his friends, and sacrifice of his adoptive dad. The exploitation of his being, used a human battery. Being impaled by a beam of light, all his energy drained out of him, leaving him helpless to do anything, like a worthless puppet. With the memories came the pain. A sharp feeling in his abdominal mirrored in the small of his back, like being stabbed clean through. He heard a voice as well, as ominous as it was familiar _"I will never let you go, we will always be connected."_

* * *

Peter awoke with a jolt, he wanted to believe it was all a dream, but his aching stomach told him otherwise. Whatever kind of crazy shit was going on, it was as real as the leftover pains he was feeling. He must have been yelling too, because Gamora was standing in the doorway staring at him expectently.

"Peter! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" he attempted to say back, but his, now sore, throat wouldn't let him get past a whisper.

She let herself in, and approached Peter.

"What the hell happened to you!"

"Well let's recount, shall we? My demonic, celestial, son of a bitch father attempted to use me as a battery to destroy my home planet along with the entire galaxy… so yeah. Nothing." The look on her face was all he needed to tell she was unamused.

Peter sighed, "It was a nightmare."

"You're usually not the nightmare type."

"Well some good ol' trauma will do that to a person. I've always wanted to know what PTSD felt like." He quipped.

"Peter, are sure that's all that's going on?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You didn't hear yourself yelling." She sighed, as he raised an eyebrow. "I'm worried, ok? You battled a god! What ever happened there… It was a first for all of us."

"Well I'm fine, I promise." He lied, voice still raspy.

"Is there anything you need, water." Water sounded nice, but he refused to be coddled.

"I can get it for myself," he said, pushing himself up, which proved to be a mistake as his body fell limp against the bed. Gamora shook her head.

"Just rest, ok?" She left the room, giving her friend one last concerned look.


	2. Chapter 2

_So I went back and just combined Chapters 1 and 2 since they were both so short, I also did some proof reading (I really need a beta because I suck at grammar). Anyway, enjoy chapter 3! This one is from Gamora's POV incase you don't pick up on that (later edit, in response to a review, yes this is a lot like the last one, but I needed to show the events from an outside perspective as well. Hang in there, it will all work out! Trust the inexperienced author ;-;) . Anywhoo I'll shut up now, like if you'd like! (And review please! Let me know how I'm doing)_

Gamora was lying in her bed when she heard a blood curtling scream. Battle ready, if need be, she rushed into the Hall to find the source of the cry. All she found, however, were an equally as worried Rocket, Drax, and Groot, a confused Kraglin, a nervous Mantis, and an irritated Nebula. That left only one potential victim: Peter. The rest of the team seemed to draw this conclusion as well.

"Must be one hell of a nightmare," Rocket observed, insightfully. Drax pinched his forehead, and Mantis looked down with guilt. Peter was not unknown to have bad dreams, but they were a rarity. This full fledged nightmare, though, was a whole new caliber when compared to his usual mumblings, and light tears. These were screams of pure agony, too intense to merely be brought on by the man's imagination alone.

"I'll go check on him." Stated Gamora, as she began head towards his bedroom.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah… what makes you think your best for the job. Your outstanding empathy? Or your motherly nature." Inquired Rocket.

"We have an 'unmentioned thing.'" She responded, as she made her way towards the screaming Terran.

She approached his door, opening it up, and standing in the frame. She was about awaken her nightmare-ridden friend, when something caught her eye. There was something- what looked like a beam of light- protruding from the man's chest. In his palms were vaguely glowing bundles, almost like balls of pure energy. Unsure of what to make of this, she stood, shocked, in the doorway, waiting for an end to his episode. She took the sudden opening of his eyes, and upwards jolting of his body as her cue.

"Peter! What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." An obvious lie.

"What the hell happened to you!"

"Well let's recount, shall we? My demonic, celestial, son of a bitch father attempted to use me as a battery to destroy my home planet along with the entire galaxy… so yeah. Nothing" Her instinct was to respond to his untimely sarcasm with anger, but she excused it just this once.

"It was a nightmare." He finally stated (as if it wasn't obvious).

"You're usually not the nightmare type."

"Well some good ol' trauma will do that to a person. I've always wanted to know what PTSD felt like." She noted the admittance of one issue, but she knew there was more to it, Peter was not this easily cooperative, and she knew, better than anyone, the tactic of appeasing the inquiererer to avoid further questioning.

"Peter, are sure that's all that's going on?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You didn't hear yourself yelling," she reasoned "I'm worried, ok? You battled a god! What ever happened there… It was a first for all of us." In all honesty, she had no clue the extent of the damage, physical and emotional, on her friend, and no past experience to rely on.

"Well I'm fine, I promise." He obviously fibbed, but she let it go. If the man was too tired to even like half convincingly, he obviously needed some rest.

"Is there anything you need, water?" She offered, taking note of his deteriorating voice.

"I can get it for myself," he claimed, before collapsing as soon as he made the attempt. If it wasn't obvious there was more going on before, there definitely was now, but Gamora let it go for the time being.

"Just rest, ok?" She left the room.

Back in the kitchen area, she found Groot, who clinged to her as soon as she arrived. Rocket and Mantis were there as well.

"How is he?" Asked the raccoon, in a rare moment of sincerity. She only sighed in response.

"I'll need your help." She stated, looking towards the empath, who silently nodded in response, "but not tonight."

She handed Groot a glass of water to bring Peter, knowing better than to impede twice in one night, then retired to her own bedroom in distress.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the lack of a chapter the past two days. I'm graduating next week, so things have been hectic. I'm still not sure what my update schedule is going to be yet, right now I'm kind of just flying by the seat of my pants tbh. Thank you guys for all if the likes/follows, and reviews! And as always like if you'd like!_

Peter waited until Gamora was out of his line of vision to completely lose his shit. His head was pounding, his body was aching, and he felt almost as drained of energy as he did whilst being used as a human battery. Deciding, or rather hoping that it was only the delayed after-effects of the traumatic events a few days prior, he attempted to calm himself. Deep down, however, he knew that this was not the case. That dream felt too real, and the pain felt too raw.

It was then that a pitter-patter outside his door brought him out of his train of thought, back into reality. The source of the noise, a miniature humanoid tree, entered his bedroom, bearing gifts. Extending his arms, or branches rather, he handed Peter a glass of water, then pulled himself onto the bed next to his, currently much larger, Terran friend.

Peter graciously took the water, and practically finished off the glass in one gulp (granted, Groot had dumped out half of it on his journey down the hall). He felt the cool liquid travel down his burning throat, cherishing the closest thing to comfort he could feel at the moment. He set the glass down, and put on a mask of painlessness for the small plant.

"Thanks buddy, that's the first pleasant thing I've had since waking up." He said, with fake cheerfulness.

"I am Groot."

"Not you too," Peter groaned, "I am completely fine, a-ok. Just a dream, no damage done." He claimed.

"I am Groot"

"Yes, I'm sure I'll be ok."

"I am Groot."

"Sleep sounds great right now." He lied. "You should probably go find Gamora." He suggested, for no other reason than to get the tree-tot (though he loved the thing) away from him.

"I am Groot." Cried the little twig as he scurried down the hallway.

"Good night to you too." Peter said back to him, gracious that he finally left.

Once the plant was gone, Peter adjusted himself to lay back. His eyes were heavy, and he was exhausted, but he refused to fall back asleep, not after what happened no more than 20 minutes prior. No. He was definitely not falling back to sleep that night, or anytime in the near future. Not with that voice booming in the back of his head. He could handle the pain, he could handle the memories. But, _"I will not let go, I will always be with you…"_ He could not handle the eerily familiar voice haunting his mind.

So he spent the rest of the night staring at the ceiling, attempting, and failing, to think about anything else.

 _I am not sure whether Peter can understand Groot or not, but for the sake of adorable moments, were just gonna roll with it._


	4. Chapter 4

_I have exams next week, so what am I doing? Writing fanfiction instead! Only two more days, then I'm free to spend the summer writing because I have no life. Like if you'd like, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

The last thing Gamora expected to hear when she woke up, was 'Blue Suede' being blasted in the next room either. Assuming it was a fluke, she let herself in to shut it off. What she did not expect to find was the normally late riser, lying awake, staring at the ceiling with bloodshot eyes. She shut off the music, not wanting to have to deal with a team of sleep deprived misfits when it inevitably woke them up. This, however, earned no reaction from the Terran.

"Peter!" She shouted, shocking him out of his daiz.

"What!?" The man jumped.

"Did you sleep at all?" She interrogated, completely dumbfounded.

"Yeah. I had a great night's sleep before being woken up by a nightmare," he stated bluntly.

"You've gotten barely any rest since after… everything… and you're obviously exhausted. What good do you think avoiding sleep is going to do?"

"I don't, but then again, when have I ever been known to do anything good."

"Peter, this isn't funny, you have to sleep eventually."

"Then why rush the inevitable?"

Done with his idiotic logic, Gamora stopped out of his room, and towards their medical area. If he wasn't going to sleep on his own, she would force him into it. She grabbed a shot of sedatives out of a bag, and made her way back to Peter's room.

Finally left alone again after Gamora stormed off, Peter hit the play button on music, this time utilizing the accompanying earbuds to avoid anymore unwanted visitors. The plastic stubs felt strange in his ear, making him yearn for his old headphones. While the music was comforting, the unfamiliar feeling brought back all his anger towards Ego for crushing his Walkman, and his yearning for Yondu as this was his final gift. These feelings being the reason why Peter did not use the earbuds in the first place.

He suddenly noticed a figure looming over him, bringing him out of his thoughts. Recognizing it to be Gamora, he wondered why she had returned, but when he saw the needle in her hand, her intentions were made very clear.

Gamora saw the dread that entered Peter's eyes as soon as he realized what she was doing. She was sending him back into the world of nightmares, and she knew, first hand, just how terrible one's own imagination can be when paired with the freedom of sleep, however she was doing this for his own good. Nothing good would come come of sleep deprivation, and the last thing they needed was a hallucinating, traumatized Peter.

Peter flailed like a toddler as she attempted to get the needle. When she finally managed to jab it in, he had a look of pure horror in his eyes that caused Gamora to second guess herself. She knew, though, that she was doing the right thing. She was helping her friend, this was what was best for him, sometimes a bit of tough love was necessary. But his look still haunted her conscience. It wasn't like she was hurting him though, after all, they were just nightmares, weren't they?

 _I hope the jumping around of perspectives wasn't too confusing. This story will have a plot by the way, like a real plot. It won't just be a ton of nightmares and whump_.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry about the lack of a chapter the past few days. It's graduation week, so I've had exams, banquets, Graduation rehearsals, and all sorts of 'fun' things. Side note: I'm looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested, shoot me a DM . I hope you enjoy the chapter, like if you like._

Peter tried his best to fight the forced slumber, but could not. His eyelids were getting heavy, and his entire being was drained of energy (although he wasn't convinced that that part was the drug). Inevitably, though, exhaustion won over pure determination. The first few brief moments were admittedly nice, he was almost thankful to Gamora, but that was short lived.

As soon as Peter's eyelids touched, he was out of it. All that existed around him was pitch black. The emptiness was relieving at first, with everything going on in reality, but then it was overtaken by a booming voice.

"You can't escape me." He recognized the voice as the same one from his last dream, and something else beyond that which he couldn't quite put a finger on.

"Who are you?

"Do you really not remember? It hasn't been that long."

"Just tell me what you're doing in my head," Peter demanded, accepting how crazy he was for engaging himself in conversation. There must be at least some truth to Gamora's insistence of his sleep deprivation if he was losing his marbles this fast.

"No, don't worry. You're not that crazy yet. I'm not you."

"How the hell do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Because I am part of you, now at least, but I haven't always been. Family must stick together, though, I suppose."

Peter was horrified. He had suspected this, but tried his best to push the possibility out of his head. There was no denying it now, though.

"I thought I killed you, bastard."

"Is that anyway to talk to your father? Besides, technically speaking you're the bastard out of the two of us."

Peter had to be going insane, in fact he hoped he was going insane. He hoped this was all a twisted construct of his traumatized brain because anything would be preferable to the alternative.

Gamora sat against the wall of Peter's room watching him sleep, as creepy as that sounds. She knew there were other, more productive, uses of her time, but she figured that if she was going to drug her friend into sleeping, she could at least watch over him. Especially after seeing how truly terrified he was to sleep, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more going on. What he was facing was more than just nightmares.

She hated watching this, every second of it. What she gave him should've knocked him out cold, no dreams, no nothing. Just black, rest, peace. She would know, after using them on herself on her worst nights. That was not that case, however. While he was no longer screaming and flailing, the Terran was still flinching and letting out soft groans. He was definitely dreaming, and she assumed it wasn't pleasant. The assassin sighed.

Peter had always been so mentally strong. While his past, relatively speaking, was not quite on par with the horrors the rest of the team had faced, he still had not lead a particularly easy life thus far, with his mom dying in front of him as a child, and being abducted at such a young age by something he probably didn't even think existed. Despite this, however, Peter rarely ever had nightmares, and when he did they were definitely not on the same caliber as the one he had earlier.

Gamora could not deny, though, that he was in pain, pure pain. What ever he was facing, he was not only watching his past, which is terrifying enough, but reliving it, crippling pain and all. She was not psychiatrist, probably the farthest thing from it, but she even she could see that her friend's mind was deteriorating.

 _So is this all in Peter's head, or is there more going on? I also realized that this has been very heavily Peter and Gamora, so I will bring in a few more characters in the next few chapters._ _To the Reviews:_ _Guest: I genuinely apologise for my crappy spelling. ;-; That is what I need a beta for._ _Lavarockme: Don't worry, she's doing what she thinks is best. She may not be right, but she is not trying to intentionally hurt Peter :)_ _Glarinetta: You'll have to keep reading to find out xD and I am so sorry for the short chapters!! I hate short chapters too, but I'm typing on my phone (for lack of a computer) so not only is it tedious, but it's hard to tell how long the chapters are because I don't have word count or page break. I will definitely try to lengthen them though! I feel your pain! And I'll definitely consider uploading it on archiveofourown, I'm just not as familiar with the format xD Thank you so much for your comments!_ _Danni DiNozzo, Guest, Daladya: Thank you guys so much!!!_ _Ardhonial Marvelite: If you are referring to chapter 2(?) I did that purposely :) Don't worry, repetition will not be a big thing throughout the story, but I felt it was necessary to show that scene from both perspectives._ _Thank you to all who have liked, followed, and especially reviewed!!! You guys are my motivation!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I am listening to the GOTG 2 soundtrack, and getting all the emotions, so I decided to turn that into motivation. My brother's girlfriend also got me a ton of Japanese candy. Unrelated, but motivating nonetheless._

Rocket took a next to Gamora, who was still watching over their sleeping teammate. "How's Quill?"

"To be honest, I don't even know." She sighed. "Physically, he's fine, no injuries or anything, but he's not himself."

"Typically Star-Munch. Not even injured, but still a complete baby about it." Gamora rolled her eyes, but smiled at his attempt to keep up the usually sarcastic atmosphere. Peter just stirred silently in his sleep, no witty backlash.

Peter glared at the emptiness in front of him, as the image of his father began to materialize, putting a face to voice.

"How are you here?" Peter practically snarled.

"I never pegged you as one for getting straight to the point."

"I like cutting unpleasant conversations short."

"Well I lied to you earlier, you know, when I said if I died you'd lose touch with your celestial heritage."

"You lied about a whole lot more than just that, ass-hat."

"You know, if you don't listen I can't explain." Ego chastised, shutting Peter up. "Even a celestial will do what he must for self preservation. The light can not die. It can be weakened, but can not die. It will instead just dwell amongst the most of its remains, which just so happened to be you after you destroyed my planet. And I exist wherever the light is."

"Yeah right. This is all just some twisted dream, courtesy of my messed up head."

"Believe what you want, Peter. It won't change anything"

"I don't have any power anymore, I tried." At his admittance to this, Ego raised an eyebrow in interest. It seems he did still have somewhat of a hold over his son.

"The powers didn't work because I told you they wouldn't, and you believed they wouldn't. Why do you think you didn't discover them until you knew about them? They don't work by accident, and they don't work by coincidence."

"Whatever I want you out of my head. And I want to wake up, now, and forget this even happened because IT'S NOT REAL."

"As you wish, I've told you what I needed to." Peter waited until the man disappeared to let out as loud a scream as he possibly could, not out of pain, but out of frustration. He hated this. He hated how lost everyone. His dad, his father, even his mother in a way as he lost his Walkman, his last connection to her.

He hated how all he couldn't feel anything but anger. He couldn't mourn for Yondu because he was filled with too much anger over his death. He couldn't laugh with his teammates because he was filled with too much anger over his situation. He knew it was selfish, they had all been through much worse than him, hadn't they? It took all he had to not snap at them, they didn't deserve to be outlet, but holding it back just made it so much worse.

He wanted to punch something, but he was too drained of energy. On top of everything else, a pounding headache began to settle in, the pain bringing him back to the reality of awakeness.

Gamora and Rocket sat in silence, a rarity for Rocket, watching their friend. Rocket agreed that Quill hadn't been himself as of late. He missed their battles of the wits, their sibling-like bickering that drove the rest of the team insane. He missed the loud Quil that would never shut up, the one that would blast weird Terran music through the entire ship, the one that he could freely insult, and be insulted by. He may have been an asshole, but all of them were assholes, and goddammit, it was boring without this particular asshole being his usual asshole self.

As Peter stirred awake, Rocket decided that he would not rest until they got their lovable asshole back, not because he missed him though, definitely not that.

Peter opened his eyes, groaning as the light penetrated them, causing his head to pound more than it already was.

"Good morning, sunshine." He heard a particular rodent say.

"There's nothing good about waking up with a freaking migraine."

"I'll go get something for it" Gamora offered while walking out the room.

"Yes," he shouted after her, "because as we have all just learned, you're so good at playing nurse!" Peter sat up in the bed. Despite his head, he did feel a lot less drained. "How long was I out?"

"Your beauty sleep? Lasted few hours maybe."

"Wow, a new record," he replied flatly. Gamora came back into the room with a few pills in her hand.

"Here, for your headache." Peter took them from her, and swallowed them. They made the pain bearable, but it didn't completely disappear like he was hoping.

"Are you feeling any better?" She questioned. Physically yes, mentally no, but he just answered with an almost convincing, "All things considered, yeah."

"That's better than not at all." She said giving him a suspicious side glance. "We're about to eat, if you feel up to it."

"Yeah, I'll meet you up there. Just let me change." He said glancing at his sweat covered shirt, taking it as an opportunity to gain a few minutes to himself.

"Don't make us wait. You may have been sleeping all day, but the rest of us were working." Complained Rocket. Peter realized he was trying to be his normally sarcastic self, but he couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I won't be long, trust me, I'm starving too." The assassin and the cyborg exited the room, leaving Peter to himself.

He ran his hands through his hair. Thinking about his dream. It all made sense, but it couldn't be true. He didn't want it to be true. He just wanted this all behind him! Besides, if he had some extreme, ancient, power dwelling inside of him, wouldn't he have felt it by now. Or maybe he did, but he ignored it out of denial, at this point could he even trust his own feelings? He stared at his hands, tempted to summon the light, to see if this was all true or not, but he couldn't bring himself to actually do it, out of fear for what the answer would be. Out of fear for what he would want the answer to be.

 _Soo… funny story xD My grandma just walked into my room, looked at my Groot pop figure and went "Do you have the Baby Groot one?" So I go, "Yeah, it's over there" and point to it, to which she responds with, "Awweee. He looks like his daddy." So yeah, I thought that was an amusing story. Anyway, as always, thank you for reading, and especially for the likes and reviews_!


	7. Chpter 7

Peter decided it would be in his best interest to not leave his team waiting. He climbed out of his bed, finding it considerably easier to walk than the last time he tried. He made his way over to their poor excuse for a kitchen, and sat at the table amongst Rocket, Gamora, and Drax.

"Wow, look who finally decided to show his face." Quipped Rocket while grabbing a generous portion of... whatever they were eating.

"I do not blame him. I would feel shame too if I awoke everyone with my nightmare." Gamora kicked Drax under the table.

"You do… like every other night." Stated the Raccoon, as he Drax paused his chewing out of embarrassment.

Peter sat down, ignoring the background commentary, when he noticed a section missing out of wall across from him. "Rocket what the heck is wrong you?" He questioned gesturing towards gaping hole. "We just got this thing back in one piece, if we could keep that way longer than a day, that'd be nice."

"When I need something, I take it. It's simple."

"Well how you go dumpster digging like a normal rodent, instead of taking it from my ship!"

"I don't get your comment, but I'm assuming it's insulting."

"It's not insulting if it's the truth!"

"Well maybe if we stopped every once in awhile, we'd be able to pick up some parts instead!"

"We can't stop anywhere because you've pissed people off on every planet!"

"Hey! Pissing people off is a group effort!"

"Who stole atomic batteries from some weird super race? Because the group sure wasn't consulted about that!"

"Hey! I had Drax's help with that!"

"Yes. And if we had not, we wouldn't have been able to blow up that planet that was your father." Drax stated with a nod.

"Yes! Thank you so much, Drax for bringing that up!" Rocket screamed, as Peter's face was overcome with a look of distance.

After a few minutes minutes of awkward silence and eating, the Groot ran into the room yelling his usual "I AM GROOT!" followed by Kraglin. "Guys, we've got trouble."

 _I found a FMA one shot I wrote a while ago (if there's any Fullmetal Alchemist fans out there, you get a cookie!). I'll post it once this gets to 100 follows (I'm already at 58… I can't even believe almost 60 people are actually reading my stuff!!!) I also broke 1k words, finally, in my last chapter! I'm going to try to keep them longer, it's just hard to tell because I'm typing on my phone (for lack of a computer) which does not have word count. I should be getting a laptop soon, though, which also means less grammatical errors._ _Also, sorry for the short chapters!!! I just feel like I needed to break it off here before the next thing_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for how obnoxiously short the last chapter was, I wrote it on break at work, and thought it was longer until I read it over. Plus I was having some writer's block, but still wanted to get something out there. I also apologize for not posting in forever!!! I was at Colossalcon all weekend, then recovering for the better half of the week xD I'm back now, though, so here's a long awaited update!_

All four of them rushed over to the cockpit where Kraglin had previously been sitting. There was a vaguely familiar ship firing at them, mostly likely a angry 'client'. This was a pretty standard issue, as The Guardians of The Galaxy seemed to piss off as many people as they helped, but it was an issue none the less.

"What did you idiots do this time!" Questioned Gamora.

"I think this is one of those 'shoot first ask later' scenarios," Kraglin piped in, as he and Rocket prepared the ship for battle.

"Kraglin I want you to pilot," commanded Gamora, "try to steer out of their line of fire. Don't use missiles if you don't have to, we're running low on firepower, so we should save it in case of bigger threats. Nebula and I, guard the hatches in case anyone on their side tries to attack from inside." Her sister nodded at her in agreement. "Mantis…" Gamora glanced at their newest member, unsure of her combative abilities, "watch Groot. Get us above their ship if possible, Peter and Rocket, I want you two to attack from the inside. Peter, hold them off while Rocket does his pyro-matics."

"Yeah right, because I should trust mister 'I can barely walk' to cover my ass!"

"You're so short, I don't need to walk to cover your tiny, hairy ass!"

"Stop bickering like children, and get ready to fight." Gamora shouted, while shoving space masks, and rockets at the pair.

Kraglin brought the ship over the enemy's', taking a few hits along the way, and opened up the bottom hatch for Peter and Rocket to jump out. The raccoon dropped a small explosive on the roof, creating a small hole for the two of them to jump in.

"So much for stealth." Peter sighed, leaping out of the ship after his teammate.

The pair was immediately met with opposing forces, made up of about 10 very angry looking Kree. "You really thought you could double cross us, and get away with it?" They questioned, accusingly.

"Apparently so, being that I don't even remember it." Rocket responded, before skidding under their legs with the makings of an explosive, leaving Peter to fend off the enemy.

"One on ten… great." Peter sighed as he pulled out his blasters taking out two of them, before they had a chance to retaliate. His luck, however, was short lived as one of three of them pinned him, and two of the three knocked his blasters out of his hand. He managed to shake off the one remaining on top of him, but was now left weaponless, aside from a dagger, as he was not expecting the amount of manpower being showcased at present.

"A gold old fashioned fight, great." Peter took a nervous step back, knowing physical fighting was not his strongest suit at the moment. "Quill, we have four minutes!" Rocket yelled, while skittering his way to Peter, taking out two more of the Kree in his wake.

"Give me your blaster, and go back to ship to get another rocket! They disarmed me!" Peter commanded in return, no longer having a way to transport himself from the enemy ship back to his own.

"Seriously Quill?" Rocket sighed while taking off, and throwing Peter his blaster. Peter took account of his surroundings. Four of them were down, but it was still six against one, and he didn't like his odds. All of a sudden five of the remaining Kree, ran at him at once. He managed to take one out with the blaster, leaving only four to pin him, but he was still starkly out numbered. The one left not on top of him, who he now assumed to be the leader, took assessment of the situation.

"I was looking forward to a good ole' fight, but it seems we're on a timer now. This ship is inevitably going down in one way or another in, less than four minutes now, it seems, and we intend to take you with us. Say goodbye Star-Lord."

"Yeah right, I've almost died too many times to die now on behalf of you wimps." Peter countered while attempting to shake the men off of him. With no avail, he began to hear a ticking meaning that Rocket's bomb was going off in a minute. Hoping the raccoon wouldn't be stupid enough to come save him at this point, he began to give in to a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he assumed was just a new sensation that can come with the familiar experience of dying. At least that was his hypothesis until he felt a heat in his palm. He looked down to see a smoldering glow explode into a force of pure energy, pushing the Kree off of him in every which way. He climbed back onto his feet, and looked up to see a destruction raccoon shielding his eyes, holding out a rocket to the Terran man.

"Just freaking take this, and I'll pretend, for now, that I didn't just see whatever the hell that was."

"Sounds like a plan." Peter agreed, thankful that it wasn't one of the more sentimental members of their team with him.

"It might not even be a lie being that you probably just blinded everyone in the solar system." The cyborg quipped sarcastically as they flew back to their own ship.


	9. Update

Hey guys! Thank you all for your support thus far! I just want to warn you that I'm going on a brief hiatus. I AM NOT ABBANDONING THIS STORY! I just want to re-edit some of the earlier chapters, and fix them up a bit, making them longer as well. I'll probably start posting again when I get my laptop (probably 2-3 weeks from now). I hope you guys understand! I feel awful doing this, but I want to put the best quality content out there as possible, and I know that will be easier to do once I have a proper computer to write and organize everything on! Doing it all on my phone is really in-efficient! Again, thank you guys for reading, and I PROMISE I'll be back soon!


End file.
